This contract has provided partial support to the Steroid Reference Collection of the Medical Research Council in the maintenance and distribution of over 1000 different steroids to investigators in the U.S. and abroad. Compounds represent many reference samples unavailable through commercial channels. An important part of the program supported involves synthesis of new compounds.